Blind Date
by ALilyPea
Summary: AU SLASH Nick typically knew better than to agree to one of Catherine's blind dates, the only problem was when it came to his close friend and confidant he didn't have much of a backbone. And man was he glad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys of CSI but I do so enjoy playing with them from time to time.

Author's Note: This is written for Vinnie as he is fantastic, wonderful and one of the best writers I know as well as one of the best icon artists. I hope you enjoy it Vinnie.

* * *

Nick couldn't believe the nerve of Catherine Willows, not only did she try to control his work life almost every time they had a case together but now she was trying to meddle in his personal life. Apparently after seeing him go through a string of women and men, who he deemed unacceptable to be with him, or his friends deemed unacceptable she had decided to take matters into her own hands and set him up on a blind date. And to top it all off Nick didn't seem to have a backbone when it came to anything that Catherine wanted him to do, so here he was dressed in dress pants and a button up shirt and waiting outside the restaurant for his date, who was apparently quite the catch from what Catherine had told him. A scientist, which filled him with dread and had him, picturing someone like David Hodges from the lab, too much ego and book smarts but not enough sense to get by in the real world. Unfortunately for him Catherine hadn't actually told him if his date was male or female just that "they" were a scientist and one of the most intelligent people she knew with a funky personality, something not normally seen in people who were book smart. She'd advised him to wear his linen dress pants and a deep blue button up shirt, as she had told his date precisely what he would be wearing.

Sighing Nick looked at his watch, whoever his date was he or she was late by at least ten minutes. If there was anything he hated about people it was their ability to have a complete lack of consideration for others and show up late despite who could be waiting for them, well that and the fact that every day he saw new and gruesome ways the human race had found for killing each other and causing ultimate suffering in the process.

"Excuse me, but are you Nick Stokes?" A voice asked from behind him, a male voice which caused him to sigh in relief, maybe they would have more in common.

Nick swung around and his mouth hung open for a moment before he managed to pull himself together, "Sorry, yes I'm Nick Stokes." And the hazel eyed punkish looking angel in front of him was…

"Greg Sanders," He extended his hand, and when Nick took it his handshake was firm. It was something he could respect, a firm handshake like that. "I hope you're not too disappointed to see me here instead of some leggy blond." Greg smirked, the look almost dangerous on him for some reason, it was like he could see all of Nick's secrets just by looking at him, or that he had a few of his own.

Smiling Nick squeezed his hand slightly then pulled away, opening the door for the scientist, getting a better look at him in the lighting of the restaurant. He definitely wasn't the kind of guy Nick would normally date, dirty blond hair done up in messy spikes, shaved on the sides to allow more volume. He wasn't even technically dressed up; wearing a pair of obviously expensive, most likely design black jeans, a tight black Dandy Warhols t-shirt and a corduroy button up jacket. To put it simply, he worse his clothes well, and looked gorgeous in them. He would definitely have to thank Catherine for this.

"Uhm…Nick…what name are the reservations under?" Greg poked him in the side, looking at him expectantly. Was this guy interested in him at all? Greg couldn't tell, but he seemed to be getting lots of lingering looks.

Nick turned to the host, "Stokes for two." He responded, glancing back at Greg he smiled warmly gesturing for him to go first. It wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy the view. When they got to the table he pulled out Greg's chair for him, sheepishly ducking his head at the astonished look he received. "Sorry," He muttered.

Greg rested his hand on Nick's arm for a second, his skin seared by the heat emanating from the darker haired man, "Its okay. I guess I'm just not used to being treated so well by my dates, it's nice." He sat down slowly, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

Nick sat down as well, pouring them both a glass of wine immediately, "So Greg what is it precisely that you do?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "Catherine didn't really give me any details; she didn't even give me your name actually." He couldn't blame her; there was no way he would be able to describe the man sitting across from him either.

"I'm the director of molecular and cell biology at the Nevada Tech State Lab, what I do basically is figure out the molecular basis of certain diseases and try to find a cure. I also have a degree that would allow me to work in any DNA forensics lab in the country should I want to, which is how I met Catherine," Greg explained, gesturing as he spoke.

Nodding Nick tried to comprehend how frustrating that job would be, trying to figure out a cure for a disease when people were dying of it every day. At least in his job he could find some kind of justice for those who had been killed, "Did you apply for a job at our lab?" He could imagine Greg in that environment; he would most likely drive Grissom insane.

Greg shook his head. "No actually, your lab came to me the day I graduated from Stanford University. I didn't want that kind of career right out of college, didn't really know how to deal with the thought that people who's DNA I would be processing could've butchered another human being, or had been butchered. I know it doesn't make much sense, it's not like I wanted to become a CSI."

Nick tapped his fingers on the table softly and smiled, "I understand perfectly. There are some days when I hang up my vest in my locker that I don't even want to think about coming back in the next day, but there's always someone, dead or alive who needs someone like me or like the rest of my team to speak up for them because they no longer can themselves."

Looking into Nick's eyes Greg saw nothing but honesty there, "You really are some kind of hero aren't you Nick Stokes?" He asked his voice almost coy as he did so. He knew how to flirt and could tell Nick was falling directly into his hands, only problem was, when Nick fell Greg wasn't sure he would want to let him go. A guy this nice and this honest was hard to find, and Greg had been looking for awhile.

Feeling his cheeks flush Nick shook his head, "Nah, just doing my job," He responded modestly, picking up his menu he finally opened it. "So do you have any idea what you want to eat? My treat I promise." He told him.

"Well, since this is a steak house, I'll probably go with a steak," Greg grinned wickedly before taking a sip of his wine. It wasn't something he was used to as most of his dates consisted of darkened clubs, and messy screws back at his loft apartment. He'd gotten sick of it, and was glad that he'd agreed to Catherine's scheme.

Nick grinned back at him, trying not to notice how pouty Greg's lips appeared to be when he'd finished taking a drink. "Smart man, do you want an appetizer?" He asked, taking a sip from his own glass he licked his lips afterward, the wine allowing him to relax a little more. It had been awhile since he'd felt this at ease with another person, maybe this would work out after all.

"I'll have a Caesar salad, and a glass of water," Greg fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt, twisting the fabric slightly. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked after the waiter had come and taken their orders, offering him an easy smile before turning his attention immediately back to Nick. With this cute Texan sitting across from him he had no use for little twinks who would probably be riddled with various diseases because they were so busy finding the newest wonder drug and being "free" with their "love." He knew all too well how it worked and no longer wanted it.

Biting his bottom lip Nick gnawed on it for a moment, noticing the dirty look Greg shot the waiter when he wasn't looking, trying to hide a smile. "I try to relax as much as possible, sometimes I go bird watching. Every so often I try to go camping, or go back home and go riding, spend some time with my family." He responded. "I like a good movie, a good football game even. How about you?"

Greg smiled, glad that he at least seemed interested. "Well as you can imagine, when I first moved here I was young and stupid. I spent a lot of time on the club circuit, trying to get with as many people as possible. I went to a lot of concerts, made some mistakes and one day I woke up and realized it just needed to stop, so I got out of that. Now my days off, however few I get are spent watching movies, reading books, brushing up on the newest scientific methods and playing video games. Although if a good band comes to town I still go to the concert, I just don't hook up with anyone after that."

Nick studied him, his mannerisms and his facial expressions. He certainly wasn't lying and seemed to regret the years he'd wasted in the club scene. "I think that happens to everyone when they first come to Vegas, I managed to do it for two months and then Catherine told me I had to snap out of it or I would risk losing my job."

Laughing softly Greg shook his head, "She said the same thing to me. How long do you think she's been planning on setting us up together anyway?" He asked, leaning back in his chair he got a good look at Nick. And Nick certainly was good looking, well dressed, with deep dark eyes and a chiselled jaw line. Yeah Greg could definitely get used to this.

"Knowing Catherine probably since she met you, and she was scheming to set me up with the proper person long before you," Nick responded, thanking the water softly when his salad was placed in front of him. "I'm glad I didn't take her up on it until now though," He added, not wanting Greg to feel he wasn't interested.

Greg raised his glass, gesturing for a toast, "To a good evening, hopefully the first of many," He tapped it against Nick's lightly, taking a sip.

"First of many," Nick echoed, shooting him a warm smile. "So Greg, tell me, are you one of those people who kisses on the first date?" His cheeks flushed, he couldn't believe those words had even left his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, that wasn't something I should've asked," He looked down at his plate, fumbling with his salad fork.

"When a guy looks like you, and is as nice as you I've been known to kiss on a first date, and I've also been known to try and get a second date as soon as possible. So what do you say Nick?" Greg smiled at him, not offended at all. In fact Nick had voice his thoughts completely; he couldn't imagine finishing out the night without kissing the other man.

Nick looked up, surprised, "What day do you have off?" He asked in reply, feeling much better about his blunder. If only Catherine and the rest of the team could see him now, the normally confident man made shy at the gaze of a scientist. He would never live it down if they heard about it, but Greg didn't seem like the type to tell.

"I have the whole weekend off coming up, how about you?" Greg took a bite of his salad, happy to be in such a good atmosphere, despite the fact that initially he felt underdressed, but that was something he was used to having been to many restaurants in Vegas dressed in much the same way.

"I have this weekend off too, I wonder if Catherine had something to do with that," Nick pondered aloud, not putting it past his oldest friend in Vegas. He couldn't really be mad at her, he was having fun and her intentions were good.

Greg nodded, "She definitely did, she's known I have this weekend off for awhile now," He laughed softly. "So this weekend we could do something, we can work out the details later."

"Oh we definitely will," Nick agreed, quickly going back to his salad as comfortable silence rained down on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI the characters are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer and the network.

Dedicated to Vinnie whose such an encouragement to me, and urged me to get back to basics in writing Nick/Greg.

* * *

Nick sat on his front steps, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands he watched the sunrise, enjoying the feeling of instant warmth ghosting across his face and smiled. Ever since their first date earlier in the week all he could think about was Greg Sanders, what he was doing, how he was feeling. Now he was thinking about how little time it would be before he would get to see the younger man against, a mere hour at most. He had thanked Catherine profusely after the date, but not revealed much else about what had happened between the two of them, their night had gone so well until they'd had to say good bye.

_Nick walked with Greg across the parking lot, his hands tucked in his pockets and his stomach full. He hadn't had much fun like this with another person in awhile, and he didn't want it to end. Glancing over at Greg he was once again mesmerized by his appearance, how the lamp lights glinted off the blond highlights in his hair. "So we'll get together again later this week?" He asked awkwardly when they'd reached __Greg's car. _

"_If you remember to call me superman," Greg smirked back at him crookedly, leaning back against the car, one hip cocked as though he was waiting for something. It __was a delicious pose, something that belonged on the cover of a calendar._

_Studying Greg Nick drank in the sight of him, wondering if the younger man realized that sex seemed to permeate from him, from every movement, and action, even in his words. No, it didn't seem intentional or he would be more arrogant and despite initial observations he could see that the other man wasn't, he had as many insecurities lurking beneath the surface as Nick did above. Moving forward Nick placed his hand on the car beside Greg's head, "I'll definitely remember to call you." _

_Greg tilted his head back, resting it against the window of his car, "You're __going to ruin my new paint job," He teased, his voice soft as Nick moved closer. "I don't normally kiss on the first date you know." He murmured._

_Nick shifted, as though to move away. They'd just had a fantastic night together and now Greg wasn't going to kiss him? But he'd said…He grunted when Greg hauled him forward with surprising strength and kissed him firmly on the lips. Stunned for a moment Nick finally managed to return the kiss, enjoying the hot slide of lips against lips and the taste of after dinner mints on Greg's tongue. If this was how the other man kissed all the time there might be a good future. _

_Mewling softly Greg resisted the urge to arch against Nick as the bigger man deepened the kiss, he could feel an astonishing strength in those arms and felt heat flooding him, wanting more. Managing to pull back he panted roughly, "Wow…So call me?" He asked, licking his lips he could still taste Nick, and mints. _

"_I will call you tomorrow, or text you because I do work different hours than you," Nick kissed him one last time and winked, turning to jog to his car he got in, his hands tight on the wheel as he thought about Greg and how much he'd just wanted to take the younger man home and have sex with him all night. _

Driving into Nick's driveway Greg felt a trill of excitement flow through him and resisted the urge to act like a twelve year old at a boy band concert. Nick was sitting on the steps, clearly lost in thought and looking so damn good in the process. He'd been weary when Catherine had suggested the date but had since thanked her many times but had not told her any details having noticed that Nick seemed to be a more private person than he normally was. Greg opened his car door and got out; making his way over to the porch steps he sat down beside him, "Am I early?"

Nick started as though he'd been stung by a bee suddenly or something, before a slow smile spread across his face and he checked his watch, "Yeah you are. Making up for last time?" He couldn't resist the light tease, remembering his annoyance at the other man being late for their date.

Greg nodded his head and rested a hand on Nick's thigh, leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Yeah, that must be it," He rolled his eyes, loving the feel of the strong muscles of Nick's leg moving underneath his hand. He could only imagine ways for Nick to exercise those already strong muscles, but didn't mention it as he didn't want to scare the older man away. "Are you all ready to go then? I mean, since you were sitting out here waiting for me."

Swallowing heavily Nick hoped Greg didn't hear the barely there moan that almost managed to escape before he stopped it, "I'm ready," He hated the hoarseness in his own voice. "Do you want me to get your stuff from your car for you?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. "I figured I could make us breakfast before we got going."

Perking up Greg got up off the step immediately, "Well if you're going to make me breakfast I'll supply the coffee. We can take care of my stuff after; I didn't bring a whole lot, just the essentials." He hurried toward his car and after searching through the bags for a few moments, and muttering to himself to Nick's amusement pulled out a bag of what looked to be overly expensive coffee.

Nick sauntered over to him, leaning against the side of Greg's car he once again flashed back to their first kiss, his cheeks reddening somewhat. "How much did you pay for that bag?" He took it from Greg reading the back. "Blue Hawaiian? Never heard of it before, is it any good?"

Greg looked at Nick aghast, "Is it good? Is it any good?" He seemed offended by this and took Nick's hand, tugging him toward the house. "You have not tasted coffee until you've tasted Blue Hawaiian." He informed him, waiting for Nick to open the door, an impatient look on his face.

Opening the door Nick ushered Greg inside and into the kitchen so that the other man could begin to make their coffee, "Okay then, wow me with your coffee while I make breakfast. Does bacon and eggs sound good to you?" He asked, already opening the fridge and leaning in to pull out eggs and bacon.

"That definitely sounds good to me," Greg responded as he searched Nick's cupboard for ingredients, taking command of the coffee maker he leaned against the cupboards watching Nick make their food. "Do you want me to do the toast?" He cocked his head to the side.

"That'd be great, the bread is just in that cupboard," Nick pointed to below where Greg was standing, turning he put the bacon in the pan, moving it around he resisted the urge to pin the younger man against the cupboards and have his way with him. "How do you like your bacon?" He managed to ask, his voice sounding choked even to his own ears.

Greg glanced over at him and swallowed heavily, the look on Nick's face was so intense. He could feel himself get hard in his jeans and turned his body so the other man wouldn't see, "I like it extra crispy." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Same as me," Nick flipped the bacon, not even looking over at Greg now because he knew it would be a distraction. He was now cursing himself for suggesting camping be their second date because he knew now that he most likely wouldn't last the weekend without completely losing control and mauling the other man or going so insane he would never be functional enough to work again.

Popping the toast in Greg took the moment to study Nick, the other man was definitely attractive and not necessarily in conventional ways. Yes he was muscular, and had a chiseled jaw with handsome country boy charm but it hadn't stopped Greg from noticing that Nick's head was just slightly too large for his body. To some, even some of Greg's friends that would be a detraction from his appearance but Greg found it endearing, just like he did Nick's seemingly naturally shy nature. When the toast was finished Greg buttered it lightly and put it on the plates, holding them out for Nick to put the bacon on.

"I like my eggs sunny side up," He clarified, smiling softly when Nick glanced at him as though startled, the older man had quite obviously been lost in thought once again. Greg could only hope that Nick had been thinking about him.

Nick smiled over at him, "Then you dip your toast in the yolks right?" He asked, his smile widening when Greg nodded in affirmation. "A man after my own heart," He commented lightly, finishing up their eggs he put them on the plates and led Greg over to the table pulling out a chair for him.

"Thanks," Greg took his plate from Nick and added some salt and pepper before he began eating at an almost ravenous pace, if only to attempt to sate one of the hungers he was feeling at the moment. He hadn't remembered Nick looking as good as he did here with the daylight shining through the window.

Nick glanced up, noticing Greg staring at him he swallowed, "What is it?" He asked, automatically reaching up as though to brush something off of his face.

Greg chuckled softly, "There's nothing on your face, and I was just admiring you. You look really good in the sunlight like that; I guess I didn't get a good look at you in the restaurant, or the parking lot afterward." He explained, smiling somewhat.

"Thank you," Nick ducked his head, his cheeks flushed. He couldn't believe this, the other man tossed out compliments like they were candy, and he was eating them up. It wasn't like he had an ego, but it had been so long since he'd been complimented on anything other than his work that it was nice to hear every so often.

The two of them finished eating quickly, and Nick cleared the dishes into the dishwasher. "You already to pack everything into the SUV?" Nick asked Greg, jumping when the younger man sidled up against him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Not quite yet," Greg responded softly, tightening his arm around Nick's waist. "I wanted to do something first."

"Oh?" Nick couldn't seem to get the word out loud enough and cleared his throat quickly, "What was it you wanted to do?" He asked, turning slightly so that he was facing Greg somewhat.

Greg moved closer, kissing Nick on the lips he placed one hand on the older man's hip and pushed him back against the cupboard; pressing against him he slid his tongue into the larger man's mouth. It was instant pleasure, liquid fire inside him. He cupped the back of Nick's head deepening the kiss as he did so. This was intimacy at its best in his opinion, maddening and pushing you to the brink.

Nick pulled away a few minutes later, gasping for air and completely rock hard, straining against his jeans. "What was that for?" He asked, still panting softly as he spoke the words. That kiss had most definitely overwhelmed all of his senses, leaving him scrambling to try and figure out what exactly he was feeling.

"Because I want you," Greg responded as though it was the simplest answer in the world, "And I know for a fact you want me," He gazed down Nick's body at the bulge in his jeans, a look of heated desire crossing his face.

Flushing Nick pulled himself away from the other man at an achingly slow pace; he could feel his muscles thrumming in a constant way, wanting him to move back toward the younger man. His instincts screamed out to him to get over himself and go for it but he just couldn't, "We should get going." He managed to say, his voice hoarse and his throat gone dry.

"I don't want to quite yet," Greg responded, moving close he once again wound his arms around Nick's waist, this time burying his face in the bigger man's neck. "Maybe we shouldn't go camping at all, or at least not outdoors," His tone of voice was sly as he tried to allude to his plans for Nick, what he'd been thinking about since he'd first met him.

"We just met," Nick protested, trying to pull away again but instead stepped forward into Greg's arms, now if only his body and his mind would work in conjunction together him and Greg could be on their way to camping right this moment. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Greg sighed softly and realized he would have to turn it up a bit, leaning back he looked into Nick's eyes and smiled almost coyly. "Think for a moment Nick, we get along great, I feel like I've known you my entire life," He dropped a soft, gentle kiss on the other mans lips and then another. "What could be better than turning off our phones, even the home phone and camping out the entire weekend in your beautiful home, spending the time in bed, or watching movies and getting to know each other? We wouldn't have to worry about climate, or the perfect camping spot, we'd have all our amenities."

"You really don't want to go camping do you?" Nick asked, sighing softly. Yes he had been looking forward to it but the picture Greg had painted just seemed so perfect to him that it was irresistible.

"Not really," Greg admitted, ducking his head in an almost shy manner that Nick had never thought he'd see. "You were just so excited about it."

Nick cupped Greg's chin with his hand and lifted it so that he could look into the younger man's eyes, a small smile on his face. "If this is going to work next time you don't want to do something you have to tell me," He informed him. "We can stay here for the weekend, I heard it might rain anyway," He relented, seeing the hopeful look on Greg's face.

Greg immediately broke out into a grin and wound himself back around Nick, kissing him enthusiastically. "I can't wait to spend the weekend getting to know each other, this is going to be so exciting," He claimed, kissing him once again on the lips. "Now first, show me the bedroom, I'm not used to being up this early."

"Are you serious?" Nick asked, but seeing the look on the other man's face sighed and led him to the bedroom. It was decorate in rich browns, including his comforter and his sheets. "This is my bedroom, but are you really sure about this? I mean it seems like we're moving real fast here." He protested.

"Nick, right now we're going to sleep together, not _sleep_ together," Greg pulled off his hoody and removed his watch from his pocket, setting it on the nightstand he slipped beneath the sheets. "Now get in here." He smiled up at Nick.

Sighing Nick relented and crawled into bed alongside him, realizing this would be the first of many times that he would probably end up saying yes to Greg when logically he should be saying no, but at least it was a pleasurable experience. He wasn't at all surprised when the fair man wrapped himself around him for what was possibly the fifth time that day and immediately began to drift off. "Why this?" He couldn't help but ask, wanting the answer before the other man fell asleep.

"Because, you of all people should know that life is short," Greg murmured before drifting into sleep entirely.

Nick sighed again, this time almost happily. This was definitely going to be a very interesting weekend.

* * *

Thank you charmingkayleigh. I suppose your welcome, and thank you for reviewing.

Thanks to fosterchild for reviewing, and I'm glad you enjoyed their first date. I hope you liked their second.

Thank you mafiaprincess, here's more for ya.

Thanks criminalmindsbabe I hope you enjoy this, and I am actually writing a Criminal Minds fic as I take a break to do this.

crystalgirlalways I had every intention of a second chapter, and a third and possibly a fourth, but right now here's the second.


End file.
